


baby boy with long eyelashes

by jessthepsychic



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy!Pete, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Smut, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick, cgl, ddlb, uhh this is bad sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthepsychic/pseuds/jessthepsychic
Summary: patrick’s home alone, doing what he usually does when he’s home alone. a lot of trying on clothes.(lowercase intended)





	baby boy with long eyelashes

patrick was home alone, and thank god for that. 

sometimes, when pete was off at work, patrick had little fashion shows. it was his inner kid coming out he assumed, but it was really quite embarrassing. he’d try on pete’s shirts and stuff, and would giggle at how big they were on him. and on some days, days like today, he tried on… different things. 

patrick stared at himself in the mirror. he felt pretty. he himself wasn’t pretty, at least patrick didn’t think so, but what he was wearing was pretty. he was wearing pete’s old soccer sweatshirt, the one that said wentz on the back. patrick loved wearing it; it made him feel like pete’s husband. patrick wentz. he giggled again at the thought of marrying his boyfriend, in a big, pretty wedding dress. of course, if that was socially acceptable. but, it wasn’t, so. 

so the closest patrick could get, were days like today, when he wore his pale pink skirt and knee high white socks. he didn’t quite feel like a bride, but maybe a princess. boys could be princesses too, patrick decided. 

and patrick was so busy staring at the princess in the mirror that he didn’t hear the door opening, or the boy calling for him. he didn’t expect it to happen, it was hardly passed noon, so why would he have to listen for pete? 

but by the time patrick snapped out of his little trance, pete was already peering into the walk in closet, seeing patrick, princess clothes and all. 

pete smirked. “whatcha wearin’ there, baby?”

patrick blushed and looked down in embarrassment. he was ashamed. “nothin’.” 

“mm, that doesn’t look like nothing,” pete took a step closer and tilted patrick’s head up. “you know i love when you wear nothing, but that’s absolutely not what’s going on here.”

“yes it is. look. nothin’.” 

“you know it’s not okay to lie, patrick,” pete said sternly. “now, i want you to tell me what you’re doing.”

“fashion show,” patrick mumbled. “fashion show with daddy’s clothes.”

pete couldn’t help but smile. “i can see that. but i didn’t remember owning a little pink skirt, baby.”

patrick looked away again, jerking his head away from pete’s hand. 

“hey, hey, look at me,” pete said gently, tilting patrick’s head up again. “you look beautiful. i just want you to be truthful with me.”

patrick nodded slightly. “princess clothes,” patrick murmured, acting tiny and innocent, when really, very adult things were going through his head. 

pete seemed to notice this. patrick never knew how, but pete seemed to know everything. daddy magic, maybe. pete sat down on the floor, pulling patrick close and setting him in his lap. patrick immediately hid his face in pete’s chest, still embarrassed. 

“patrick…” pete said softly, reaching up towards patrick’s thigh and causing the small boy to squirm a bit. “where are your panties?” 

“took ‘m off,” patrick mumbled softly in pete’s shoulder. 

“and why did you do that?” 

“uncomfy. couldn’t find boxers,” patrick said softly. 

“mm, but patrick, you have to wear undies. you could have called me,” pete shook his head playfully. “you know what happens to boys who don’t follow daddy’s rules.”

“punish,” patrick whispered, his face red.

“exactly,” pete smirked, carefully bending patrick across his lap and flipping his skirt up to reveal patrick’s ass. “mm, patrick, you’re so beautiful.”

patrick giggled, almost forgetting he was about to be punished. “thank you.”

“you’re welcome,” pete rubbed patrick’s ass gently. “six. six spankings,” pete said, and patrick nodded slightly. “count.”

then, pete held his hand up, and smacked patrick’s ass, somewhat hard. patrick squealed softly. 

“what was that?” pete asked sternly. 

“o-one, thank you, daddy,” patrick squeaked out. 

“good boy,” pete spanked him, again, and again, and then one more time. patrick’s behind was a little pink at this point. 

“h-how many more?” patrick asked, reaching for pete’s hands to stop him, only to have pete grab his wrists. 

“just two more, baby,” pete rubbed patrick’s ass again before smacking it once more. 

patrick’s fingers curled around the hand pete had around his wrists. “f-five.”

“what was that?” 

“five, thank you, daddy,” patrick choked out, tears threatening to pool out of his eyes. 

pete landed one final blow. 

“six, thank you, daddy,” tears streamed down patrick’s cheeks, but pete didn’t pull him upright yet. 

he wiped patrick’s cheeks and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. “you’re crying and whining, but i can feel your hard cock against my leg,” pete smirked. 

the younger boy blushed and squirmed against pete. “no you can’t.”

“what did i tell you about being truthful?” pete asked, slapping patrick’s ass without warning. 

patrick yelped. “i’m sorry, daddy.”

“mm, good boy,” pete praised, finally pulling patrick upright in his lap. “now, what should we do about your little problem?” patrick blushed, hiding his face in pete’s shoulder. “look at me, trick,” pete said gently, and patrick looked up at him. 

“achey,” patrick mumbled softly. 

“what’s achey?” pete asked. “use your words like a good boy.”

“my princess parts are achey,” patrick said, trying to be confident for his daddy. 

“hmm,” pete pretended to think for a moment. “since you’ve been such a good boy, taking your spankings and thanking daddy, maybe i’ll help you out.”

patrick beamed. “thank you, daddy.”

“what a good boy,” pete praised, ruffling patrick’s hair as he lifted him up and walked to the bed. 

pete sat patrick down, and took off his own shirt, watching patrick’s eyes grow wide and glance at each of pete’s tattoos. pete smirked, extremely glad he could make patrick feel so much all at once. 

“i want you to keep your clothes on,” pete told patrick. “i love the way you look in my clothes. and that skirt makes me want to do things to you, patrick.”

“what things?” patrick asked innocently, though he could think of a couple things pete might want to do to him. 

“dirty, filthy things, patrick,” pete whispered before kissing the little boy, slowly and passionately.

patrick hummed softly, kissing pete back as he crawled into his daddy’s lap. pete smiled, pulling away. 

“hello there,” he grinned at the way patrick didn’t want to be even a centimeter away from pete. 

“hi,” patrick blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

“tell me what you want me to do to you, patrick,” pete said. 

“touch me,” patrick whimpered.

“and…?”

“you know,” patrick mumbled.

“i want you to tell me,” pete whispered in a low, deep voice, which was just driving patrick crazy. 

this made patrick whine, squirming in pete's lap. “t-touch me, rub my cock, leave marks on my skin, p-please, daddy.”

pete grinned, his jeans becoming tighter and more uncomfortable. “oh, patrick. that’s a big boy word, you are very naughty,” pete was smirking. “little boys who say big boy words get tied up.”

patrick whimpered, squirming on pete’s lap, just itching to have pete tie him to the bed. 

“yeah? do you want me to tie you up while i edge your little cock?” 

patrick whined in response, pete smirking. 

“stay right there. i’ll be back,” pete stood up, walking to the hall closet to get his restraints. 

he walked back into the bedroom and and knelt by the bed so he was about an inch shorter than patrick. pete grinned as he pulled out patrick’s collar from the pile of ropes. patrick blushed, moving his chin up so pete could have better access to his neck. pete fastened it, grinning at the way patrick looked with his collar on. 

“beautiful baby boy…” pete said under his breath, helping patrick lay back on the bed. “arms,” pete said, and patrick held his hands up to pete obediently. “good boy,” pete said as he tied patrick’s hands together, and then tied the leftover rope to the bedpost. “you look so hot like this.”

patrick’s face flushed pink as pete slowly moved patrick’s shirt up so he could kiss patrick’s stomach. pete kissed patrick’s chubby tummy and then moved up to look at patrick. he looked incredibly tiny and adorable, heaving out heavy breaths. pete couldn’t be more pleased in his baby boy. 

pete then moved to straddle the younger boy, leaning down to kiss him deeply. patrick was completely submissive at this point, letting pete explore his mouth with his tongue without a fight. 

pete sat up, and patrick just stared at him. “what?”

patrick took a heavy breath. “p-please, daddy…”

“hm, what was that?” 

“please, daddy, please,” patrick begged. 

“please what?” 

“f-fuck me,” patrick whined, causing pete to glare. 

“no naughty words, patrick.”

“sorry, da-“ patrick was cut off by pete reaching his hand under his skirt and slowly pumping patrick’s cock. 

pete flipped up patrick’s skirt. “i could waste my time and degrade you for your little cock, but, by now, you must know how much i fucking love it,” pete grinned, taking patrick’s cock in his mouth and sucking the tip gently. patrick moaned, bucking his hips up and pulling at his restraints, causing pete to pull away, leaving a line of spit between pete’s mouth and patrick’s member. “patience, baby.”

“yes, sir,” patrick said softly. 

pete smirked at that one. “what a good boy you’ve been, patrick. i’d let you cum all over yourself, but you’ve also been very naughty, saying those naughty words.”

“no, daddy, please,” patrick begged. “please!”

“maybe later,” pete smirked, taking patrick’s cock ring out of his pocket and slipping it on the little boy. “we'll see,” pete grinned, walking out of the room, leaving patrick tied up without release.

**Author's Note:**

> might add another part? idk if ppl want it, i will. also i’m too lazy to edit my italics back in sorry


End file.
